


te ame, te amo y te amare

by Olicity_love



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicity_love/pseuds/Olicity_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ellos se conocieron desde niños y despues de tantos años se rencuentran, como pueden sus corazones pelear por ,lo que siente sin que alguien salga lastimado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad, no poseo Arrow o algunos de los personajes esta historia es algo que estuvo en mi cabeza y necesitaba sacarlo de mi, los errores son todos míos.  
> PD: soy un desastre escribiendo pero espero que lo disfruten  
> (Sin Beta)

Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak y Thomas Merlyn eran los mejores amigo desde que andaban en pañales, sus padres se conocieron en la universidad, y los tres se hicieron amigos fácilmente, aunque cada uno tenía su empresa eso no separaba su amistad.  
El fin de semana de los Queen-Smoak-Merlyn era muy divertido las mujeres bebían vino, hablaban de los logros de sus hijos y por supuesto de moda, los hombres por otro lado bebían unas cervezas, cocinaban la carne y por supuesto aunque trataban de negarlo o esquivar el tema pero siembre hablaban de negocios y por supuesto los niños Oliver, Felicity y Thomas jugaban tranquilamente a los súper héroes, bueno en si Oliver era el héroe, Tommy era el que tenían presa a la princesa que por supuesto la princesa era la hermosa Felicity, aunque Oliver odiaba admitirlo él amaba jugar a ese juego no solo porque él era el héroe sino por que recibiría el beso de la dulce Felicity, Oliver estaba fascinado con ella era tan hermosa, él siempre pensó que no había niña más hermosa que ella y que cuando sea grande se casaría con ella y tendrían muchos bebes, el no sabía si Felicity se sentía igual pero él creía que si por la forma en que se ponía colorada cuando le daba el beso a él, el supuso que sí.  
-Yo te rescatare mi princesa y juntos iremos cabalgando hasta el amanecer-Exclamo Oliver poniendo vos gruesa como si fuera un gran hombre  
-Oh! Mi héroe, rescátarme de esta cárcel y juntos iremos hasta el fin del mundo- Felicity dijo tocándose la frente con la mano tratando de darle drama al juego  
-huahaha! La princesa es mia y la are mi esposa!- Tommy dijo poniendo cara malvada y apuntando a Oliver con una espada de juguete-  
-No la princesa es mia! Yo la rescatare y será mi esposa, pero primero te matare rufián- dijo Oliver sacando su espada de juguete.  
Mientras los dos corrían por el parque jugando con las espadas Felicity se quedó en la casita del árbol con Thea que era la hermanita de Oliver-Tranquila Thea ya vendrá nuestro príncipe y nos rescatara-Felicity le dijo a Thea sentándose a su lado.  
-Siii!!!-Exclamo Thea aplaudiendo las manos con entusiasmo-Mi hermano nos rescatar, verdad Licy?-Dijo la pequeña mirándola con los ojos de esperanza.  
-Por supuesto que si tú sabes que el siempre vendrá por nosotras, de eso no lo dudes.-Ambas estaban charlando mientras la “pequeña batalla” terminara hasta que escucharon a alguien que llamaba a Felicity.  
-Oh! Mi querida princesa Felicity ya mate al villano ahora eres mia-Oliver gritaba extendiendo las manos hacia ella y luego mostrándole que Tommy estaba tirado en el suelo, que aunque él no se paraba de reír él se hacia el muerto.  
-Oh mi príncipe, ven y sube te daré un beso por haberme rescatado y juntos los dos- Felicity dijo hasta que escucho a alguien que se aclaraba la garganta-Bueno los tres junto a la princesa Thea nos iremos al fin del mundo y viviremos felices para siempre.-Oliver subió por las escaleras y llego a las dos chicas que esperaban por él, las abrazo fuerte a las dos cuando se desprendió de Thea agarro a Felicity de la mano y la miraba con la cara roja y con sus ojos brillando de amor.  
-Ahora eres mi princesa, bueno serias mi reina, pero creo que me prometió un beso princesa.  
-Oh, sí por supuesto que seré su reina pero primero debes pedirle la mano a mi padre y luego nos casaremos y luego seré tu reina, pero cuando prometo algo lo cumplo mi príncipe- Felicity se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Oliver, que prácticamente estaba igual de avergonzado.  
-Los besos de princesa no son así Liz!-Exclamo Thea con las cejas fruncidas-Los besos se dan en la boca según vi en una película-Oliver como Felicity se miraron los dos avergonzados, ambos no sabían quién dio el primer paso pero de pronto ellos se dieron un beso su primer beso, se quedaron así hasta que Tommy grito desde abajo que ya estaba la comida, ambos se separaron y se quedaron mirando con los ojos abierto, cuando miraron a Thea y le hicieron prometer que nadie sabría sobre ese beso, que ese era su secreto.  
Todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente hasta que a el padre de Felicity lo llamaron y le dieron una noticia que cambiaría la vida de todos, cuando el regreso a la mesa empezó a contar de un proyecto que quería hacer en Londres y que al parecer cambiaria sus vidas.  
-Bueno, como les iba contando al parecer ese negocio se dio y salió mejor de lo que creí así que abriremos oficinas en Londres.-Todos se quedaron mudos nadie hablaba, Oliver estaba mirando al padre de Felicity cuando escucho a Felicity sollozar al parecer eso no era nada bueno pero él no entendía bien por qué.-Bueno no van a decir nada?  
-Simón Cariño, eso quiere decir que…-dio Donna con cara preocupada  
-Si nos iremos a vivir a Londres!   
-Wow! Eh, felicidades amigo!- Robert dijo levantando una copa para brindar con él, todos los demás los siguieron y los felicitaron, cuando escucharon a Felicity llorar, enseguida sus padres se acercaron a ella mientras los demás la miraron con tristeza.  
-Cariño, escucha sé que dijiste que no quieres ir, pero mira vas a hacer muchos amigos, vas a conocer gente nueva, tendrás una nueva escuela y todo lo demás-Dijo su padre acariciándole los brazos mientras le hablaba, pero no funcionaba ella lloraba cada vez más, hasta que se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la casita del árbol.  
Ella no quería irse tenía apenas 8 años y tenía anteojos y era una nerd quien quisiera ser su amiga, ella no quería irse sabía que si se iba no vería de nuevo a nadie, no volvería a ver a sus amigos no volvería nunca más a Starling, ella lloro tanto que no sintió cuando alguien entro y la abrazo pensó que era su padre o su madre pero no era Oliver diciéndole palabras dulces y promesas que ni sabían ninguno de los dos sí podrían cumplirlas, ella se empezó a calmar mientras el la abrazaba.  
-Hey-dijo el agarrando su cara obligándola a que lo mire a los ojos-Mírame Felicity te prometo que nos volveremos a ver y aunque pase los años seguras siendo mi amiga nunca pero nunca te olvidare.  
-Si lo aras, te olvidaras de mí, y yo allá estaré sola no tendré amigos y no quiero irme.  
-No es así y tú lo sabes Felicity, jamás te olvidare eres mi chica y no estarás sola eres linda, buena e inteligente, tendrás muchos amigos.  
-Lo prometes?  
-Lo prometo solo si tú me prometes algo a mí  
-Qué es?  
-Que tú nunca te olvidaras de mí.  
-Jamás lo are.  
-Prométemelo  
-Lo prometo-después de unos minutos más ambos bajaron de la casita del árbol de la mano, cuando llegaron a la casa tommy abrazo a Felicity diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que ella regresaría de eso estaba seguro, cuando tommy la soltó los padres de Felicity se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, cuando de pronto Felicity le pregunto cuando se irían y ellos le dijeron que en una semana ahí fue cuando ella lloro más.  
La semana en la que Felicity tenía que irse paso más rápido de la que todos creyeron, las tres familias se despedían Rebecca, Moira y Donna lloraban las tres y se abrazan todas prometiéndose hablarse siempre que pudieran , Robert, Malcom y Simón se abrazaban y se estrechaban manos mientras recordaban cosas de la universidad y prometerse hablarse cuando llegaran y cada vez que pudieran, los niños Oliver, Felicity, Tommy y la pequeña Thea se despedían las niñas lloraban y los niños se hacían los fuertes pero no podían negar que algunas lágrimas se les escaparon cuando las niñas no miraban, Felicity prometió hablar con ellos todos los días y prometió regalos cuando este de vuelta por Starling, Oliver le pidió un muñeco de Robín Hood, Tommy un autito rojo y Thea le pidió una varita mágica para poder hacer magia, Felicity hizo memoria y recordó cada cosa de lo que sus amigos pidieron. Cuando la hora de despedirse llego todos se abrazaron y lloraron prometiendo miles de cosas hasta que la familia Smoak subió a su jet y se fue de Starling.  
El regreso a casa fue doloroso para ambas familias, los niños no salieron a jugar por dos semanas y desde que los Smoak se fueron los Queen y los Merlyn no volvieron a juntarse a cenar, los únicos que se veían los niños pero nada más.   
20 años después…  
La apertura del Verdant era muy importante para Tommy como para Oliver y Thea, los tres se asociaron para crear un club nocturno aunque sus padres se negaron al principio los tres volvieron a explicarlo del lado de los negocios y de ganancias etc. Que al final aceptaron, al principio fue difícil pero gracias al novio de Thea, Roy encontraron lugar y algunos barman como camareros, Oliver conocía a John Diggle a quien conoció en el gimnasio y le ofreció trabajo de guardia de seguridad, después de reírse en la cara de Oliver por un rato John acepto.  
La inauguración fue todo un éxito, muchas personas asistieron, entre ellas la prometida de Tommy Laurel Lance y la novia de Oliver Mackenna, cuando ambas llegaron Thea rodo los ojos y se fue a ver a su novio.  
-Por lo visto ella, no quiere ser mi amiga- Mackenna le dijo a Oliver, desde que Oliver se puso de novio con Mackenna Thea no hablaba con ella o cada vez que quería invitarla de compras ella le decía que no, a Thea no le agradaba Mackenna porque ella solo se le acercaba para quedar bien con Oliver y eso era algo que siempre odio Thea, que las mujeres quisieran o fingieran ser su amiga solo para dormir con su hermano.  
-Solo dale tiempo, ella va a estar bien y te aceptara solo ten paciencia con ella.-le explico Laurel  
-Sí, pero eh echo de todo y ella aun así me rechaza.  
-Mackenna por favor podemos tener una noche tranquila sin que te quejes de tu relación con Thea?-le dijo Oliver, él quería a Mackenna, porque él lo hacía pero él no la amaba solo amo a una chica en su vida y esa era su princesa Felicity, al principio pensó que era un enamoramiento de niño pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era así, él la amaba, la extrañaba quería sentir lo que sintió esa ves que la beso en otra persona pero no, él no lo logro un simple beso y el había sentido que volaba.  
-Si pero….-protesto Mackenna que corto lo que dijo al ver a Thea con tres bolsas en la mano.  
-Hey! Miren lo que nos dejaron en el bar!- dijo Thea levantando las bolsas con la mano-Sin dijo que una mujer dejo estos presentes para nosotros tres, en forma de felicitación por abrir nuestro club-Thea le dio una bolsa a Oliver y a Tommy.  
\- Y si es una bomba?-Exclamo Tommy asustado  
-Vamos si fuera una bomba no la envolverían tan bien y no la envolverían tan bien!-Dijo Thea los tres lo abrieron al mismo tiempo Thea recibió una varita con una estrella en la punta, Tommy recibió un autito rojo de juguete y Oliver recibió un muñeco de Robín Hood, los tres se quedaron atónitos, ninguno hablo no podían creer lo que tenían en sus manos, de lo mucho que esos objetos representaban para cada uno de ellos.  
-Mierda-Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, los tres miraban para todos lados, pero no lograban ver nada, Laurel como Mackenna se quedaron paradas sin entender que sucedía, Thea le pregunto a Sin sí vio hacia donde fue la mujer que le dio los presentes pero sin no logro ver hacia donde fue ya que el club está muy lleno, Thea le agradeció y se acercó a Tommy y Oliver y les conto lo que Sin les dijo, los tres se quedaron parados sin saber a dónde ir.  
\- Creen que se fue?- grito Thea  
\- No lo sé?- dijeron Tommy y Oliver a la vez.  
\- Y si la vemos, que hacemos paso muchos años y que le decimos?- decía Thea nerviosa y a la vez emocionada  
-No lo sé Thea, la verdad que no lo sé-Explico Oliver agarrándose la cabeza, estaba tan nervioso, quería verla y abrazarla volver a ver esos ojos y esos labios que lo enamoraron.  
-Que tal un Gracias Felicity, me encantaron los regalos, o Wow estas hermosa o también puede ser te extrañamos demasiado-dijo una voz dulce por detrás de ellos, los tres se dieron vuelta y ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre y con un vestido color esmeralda que se aferraba a ella como una segunda piel, con sus risos rubios cayendo y con sus lentes, los tres se quedaron mirándola con la boca abierta- Y me darán un abrazo o me seguirán mirando así?.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamentó tannntoooo mi retraso pero mi computadora se rompió y no pude seguirla Gracias a los que leyeron esta pequeña historia y are un nuevo fic pero quiero prepararlo con tiempo y ustedes sabrán cuando lo subiré, los quiero!

Cuando la vi todo en mi vida cambio, no se como pero solo al volverla a ver fue como un flash en mi mente, corazón y alma, esa noche que la volví a ver fue increíble hablamos y me di cuenta de que ella era lo que yo quería en mi vida, pero como lo haría yo tenía novia, pero mirando a la mujer que era mi novia y a la mujer que desde niños estuvo en mi cabeza y en mi corazón se veía a lo lejos de con quien me sentía en las nubes y quien no, eso no quiere decir que no me hacia sentir cosas pero Mackenna no me hacia sentir nada mi corazón no latía como latía por esa mujer que recién veía después de tanto tiempo.  
Después de que la noche término decidí que tenía que dejar de dar vueltas y ser un adulto y tomar mis propias decisiones, esa noche deje a Mackenna sería pena por ella pero no valía la pena que este con alguien que no la quisiera como ella merecía y cuando me despedí de ella, fui a buscar a Felicity le concede con nerviosismo todo lo que sentía , gracias a Dios ella sentía lo mismo la bese y hicimos el amor fue hermoso, perfecto no se que mas decir pero cuando nos levantamos a la mañana siguiente y la vi en mi cama con mi camisa supe que ella era la mujer para mi y ella es con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.  
Al año de habernos reencontrado le propuse casamiento, ella acepto pero no voy a mentir tenia mis dudas de que si aceptaría ella merecía alguien mejor que yo pero se que yo aré todo para que vea que no se equivocó en su decisión cada día, hora y segundo are que el este orgulloso de mi.  
A los 3 meses de habernos casado ella me dio el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que alguien podría haberme dado, me dijo que estaba embarazada era nuestro bebe, ella llevaba a nuestro hijo en su vientre esos meses fueron geniales, bueno ella tenia sus días pero todo fue por las hormonas, pero no había día o hormona que haga que no la ame a ella y a nuestro bebé.  
El día, bueno uno de los días mas felices de mi vida fue cuando nuestro hijo nació Robert Thomas Smoak-Queen fue el bebe mas hermoso del mundo era perfecto tenia los ojos y la sonrisa de su madre y todo lo demás lo sacó de mi, bueno eso es lo que dice Felicity.  
Toda mi vida desde que conocí a Felicity fueron perfectos y llenos de alegría y felicidad, no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ella, ella y nuestros hijos, si dije hijos ella ya esta embarazada de nuestro segundo bebé y esta es una nena, se que va a hacer perfecta y se que el hombre que rompa su corazón yo le romperé los huesos pero bueno no quiero adelantarme a los hechos.  
Lo único que puedo decir es que valió la pena esperar cada maldito año por volverla a ver y que cambiará mi vida en un segundo.  
Te amo Felicity Meghan Smoak-Queen por y para siempre.  
Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> lo sigo tu que crees?  
> las criticas y felicitaciones son bienvenidas.  
> Besos y Abrazos.


End file.
